Place of Memories
by Natalia173
Summary: Originally part of a Valentine's Day stint. Kenshin loves Kaoru but is afraid to let the Battousai loose. *Revised from Original**Not a new chapter*


This was originally part of a Valentine's Day stint where I wrote one story a day for the week before Valentine's Day featuring my favorite couples. They're all one shots but are in need of some serious revisions.

Also, I know that Valentine's Day doesn't translate over into this time period, but just go with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Kenshin leaned back against the wall of the dojo and dragged his arm across his forehead. A large amount of sweat came off but it did little to expel the heat. It was an unusually warm day and working all morning had made him hot. It was mid-day and he finally had to sit down and take a break. He closed his eyes, relaxing in the shade that the dojo provided and felt a breeze blow through the open doors and windows.

Footsteps approached and Kenshin opened his eyes to see Kaoru enter. He couldn't help but smiled at her, a beauty that moved with a natural grace. Her soft, silky hair was pulled back but a few wisps had escaped and fell around her face.

He just watched her, taking in her beauty and then he sighed, knowing that his chances with Kaoru were slim. He reminisced about the first day that they met, every detail about it: how he held her, the way she smelled, the look on her face when he saved her and the feel of her in his arms.

"What are you smiling about, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him. A myriad of emotions had flitted across his face in the last few minutes and it made Kaoru interested in what he was thinking. Kenshin was brought out of his day dream by the sweet sound of her voice.

"I was thinking about the day that we met," he told her easily, his eyes fixed on her. Kaoru's smile matched his own.

"It seems like so long ago, doesn't it? We hardly see Yahiko and Sano around here anymore," she said, nostalgic. Sano was often traveling to other towns and Yahiko was all grown up now. He still frequently came back to visit but it wasn't the same as when he was her student. "I remember a time when they wouldn't leave." She sat down next to Kenshin, relaxing from her own chores. "I miss them, but it's nice to have quiet. I'm just worried how I'm going to keep the dojo open with no students. We're not in trouble yet but…" She frowned slightly, a crease forming in-between her eyebrows.

"The dojo will be just fine, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin reassured her, placing his hand gently on hers. "You're a great teacher and an important part of the community. No one would let your Dojo fall."

She smiled at him, the smile that made him feel like he was the luckiest guy in the world. "Thank you, Kenshin." She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, worn out from a morning of hard work. They had cleaned everything from top to bottom today and she was glad that they had finished before lunch. "It makes me feel better to hear that you have such confidence in me."

Kenshin just nodded. This close he could smell her, a mix of lavender and vanilla. It drifted towards his nose and he inhaled it deeply, savoring it. He could feel her warmth against his side, comfortable despite the heat of the day. His feelings for her stirred even more when they were close like this.

But unfortunately he could feel the battousai stirring also. His other half had wanted Kaoru for some time now but in an entirely different way and he was tired of waiting. Kaoru was close and the battousai could see no reason not to take full advantage of it. Kenshin could think of a few dozen.

Kenshin struggled to suppress his more horrific half, as he always did. His heart ached for Kaoru and he couldn't think of anything more amazing then having her love and affection. Unfortunately, he lacked the courage to ever tell her of what he felt. Love had almost ruined him once and he was afraid of it happening again.

"Today is lover's day," Kaoru commented casually, as if the day to celebrate your love for another happened all the time.

"Hmm?"

"The day to celebrate lovers," she specified as if the name didn't explain it.

"Oh, I didn't remember," he told her. The truth was he had remembered and he had bought her the perfect gift. He had searched for weeks looking for it and had finally found something that seemed to fit her perfectly. As usual, though, he didn't have the courage to give it to her.

"Have you ever celebrated this day with anyone, Kenshin?" she asked him. She was still resting against his side and he looked at her mildly surprised before answering.

"No, Miss Kaoru, not really."

"Is there anyone you've wanted to spend it with?" she pressed, hoping to hear more about his life. Even now, he talked of his past so little.

"There is a beautiful woman I know who would make the day most enjoyable," he said carefully. He desperately wanted her to know that he was talking about her and hoped that she would understand from his answer. He hardly spent a minute without her. When would there be time to meet and fall for any woman but her?

"Oh," she answered as she lifted her head off Kenshin's shoulder. He thought that she sounded disappointed but could think of no reason for it. "Do I know her?"

"Very closely, that you do," he responded and sadness seemed to seep into her face. Kenshin shook it off, thinking he had misread her once again. That sat there for a few minutes more, in silence, before Kaoru finally spoke.

"I think we should get back to work now." She began to get up but Kenshin's hand stilled her.

"No, it's a warm day and the water is cool, that it is, and we have finished almost everything that needed to be completed today. Let's go for a swim," he suggested, already looking forward to the cool water. Kaoru nodded, her concentration on his hand. Kenshin stood up and helped her to her feet. They walked to the same place that Kenshin had left that night so long ago; the same place Kaoru had welcomed him home.

"This place holds so many memories," she said, almost to herself. Kenshin responded anyways.

"That it does."

She smiled at the happy memories and then turned towards him, happy that he had decided to stay in her life. "I'm going to change," she announced and skipped off to where she would have some privacy.

Kenshin nodded and found his own out of view spot to change. When he returned, towel around his waist, Kaoru was in the water already, clad in only a towel of her own.

"Kenshin, have you ever been in love?" she asked him as he eased himself into the water.

"Yes," he answered simply, not sure if he wanted her to know more. When he didn't elaborate she pressed.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?" she asked, so softly that Kenshin almost didn't hear her. He looked over at Kaoru, torn. Should he tell her? What if she didn't feel the same? He would have to leave her again, he knew that much. He realized the irony of the situation, telling her in the same place he'd left, but decided if not here, now, then when? This place was special to them and he felt that it was best that he let her know how he felt.

He took a deep breath. "Her name is Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. "Me?" She was silent, awed by his confession, before she flung herself into his arms, kissing him firmly on the lips. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, feeling her warm body in the cold water.

But the battousai was now in grasp of what he wanted and Kenshin was acutely aware of his desire. With his blood boiling the way it was, Kenshin couldn't control himself and he pulled away breathing heavily.

"I can't, not to you." He released her almost violently, desperate to protect her and ran as fast as he could out of the water. "I'm sorry," he called over his shoulder.

"Kenshin, wait!" she yelled after him, getting out of the water herself. "Stop running! That's all you do is run whenever things get rough. You can't leave again. I can't handle it!" Tears threatened to spill out but she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to let them. Kenshin stopped suddenly but did not turn back towards her.

"I have to leave, Miss Kaoru," he told her simply, his hands in fists to keep himself from doing something he would regret.

"Why? Do you enjoy hurting me?" she asked him, her pain raw and obvious in her voice. He turned abruptly and the sight of her almost caused him to pull her back into his arms.

"No, Kaoru! I run because I don't want to hurt you. Can't you see?" he said, desperately trying to get her to understand. "The battousai is almost overpowering. It takes every ounce of will I have to keep my other half suppressed. He desires you, Kaoru." He stepped towards her so he was only inches away from her and ran his hand down her neck and bare shoulder. He dipped his head, tasting her again, his tongue caressing hers before placing soft bites along her collarbone. "He wants this," he breathed into her ear before nibbling her lobe. "He wants you."

Kaoru's nerves were on fire, her body aching to be with him. She moaned under his ministrations as his lips met hers once again. His arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her hard against him and she could feel his obvious arousal through their all too thin towels. She ran a hand over his bare chest, still damp from their swim, water droplets running down his well-defined muscles. Suddenly he pulled away.

"I can't. I am sorry, Miss Kaoru," he said again, knowing that he had already gone too far. He turned to run again, planning to flee forever when he was stopped by a strong grip.

"I can't loose you, not now, not ever," she told him, her hand sliding down his arm, caressing it. "So if you're scared of the battousai getting free," she grabbed his face with both her hands, pulling it close until it was mere centimeters from her own, "let him loose."

"Kaoru, I-" She cut him off with her lips.

Kenshin's barrier broke, his passion pouring out in waves. Every passion, feeling and desire he had felt for her came loose in one mind-blowing torrent. His need for her was so great that he couldn't have stopped himself had he wanted to, though he no longer did. He kissed with all the emotions that were within him, his tongue no longer sensual but urgent, wanting all of her at once. Kaoru melted into his arms, her near-bare body pressed against his. She ran her hands through thick red hair as Kenshin slowly lowered her to the ground.

--

Kaoru woke up hours later, lying in soft grass, disoriented. Why was she in the middle of a field asleep…and naked? And whose arms were around her? She rolled over and gazed into the slumbering face of Kenshin. She smiled, remembering each touch, each cry of passion that he managed to elicit from her. Kenshin must have brought a blanket with him, for there was now one covering them both.

She melded herself closer to him, running her hands over his bare skin, touching him everywhere. She loved the feel of it and him. Kenshin stirred and opened his eyes, gazing straight into hers. They went wide and he sat up quickly.

"Miss Kaoru, what have I done? I can't believe I lost control like that. I've-"

"Given me exactly what I wanted," she interrupted him. She wasn't going to let him feel guilty for what she had asked for. Sitting behind him, she slid her arms around his waist, skirting dangerously close to his already growing arousal. "Don't apologize, Kenshin." She murmured and then softly pressed her lips against his neck. "It was the most wonderful experience I've ever had." She blew tenderly in his ear sending shivers up his spine.

"Kaoru…" He moaned and she chuckled.

"We're back to Kaoru now are we?" she teased. He smiled and, fast as lightning, pinned her to the ground and kissed her.

"Wait here, I have something for you," he told her, knowing that if he didn't stop then it would be awhile before he thought to give it her again. He padded naked over to his cloths and pulled out a small box. He returned and sat beside her, placing the parcel in her outstretched hands. Slowly she opened it to reveal a beautiful purple comb with an orchid on top of it.

"Oh, Kenshin, it's absolutely stunning." To be truthful it was probably the most expensive, gorgeous thing she'd ever had in her possession. She turned it this way and that, letting the sun reflect off the gems that were embedded in it.

"I thought you might enjoy it," he told her, glad that he had been correct.

"But I didn't get anything for you."

"Kaoru, you already gave me the greatest gift I could ever think of." His kissed her slowly and seductively, his hands wandering all over her soft form. After a minute, he stood putting her new clip on top of her cloths and out of the way. Turning back, he looked at her lovingly. This was where he belonged, here with this woman.

"I love you, Kaoru."

"And I you, Kenshin. Now come back to bed."

--

It's still a fun piece. I should probably mention that a lot of the stories I'm writing are out dated and from a time that I actually watched the shows. If some of the facts of my stories don't match up with what actually happened in the series, that's probably because I never finished watching the series.


End file.
